nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Chrom
Chrom, is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. He is the prince of the Kingdom of Ylisse, and the descendant of the Hero King. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, and the father of Lucina. He is in charge of the vigilante force known as The Shepherds investigating Plegia's actions. He is the wielder of the legendary Falchion. History ''Fire Emblem'' series ''Fire Emblem'' Awakening Stat Growths Base Stats | Weapon = E | Items = | Recruit = Joins at beginning }} Support Conversations Possible Classes ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' Base Stats E | Items = | Recruit = Joins at beginning }} ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions#FE'' Chrom also appears in this game as a Mirage for Itsuki Aoi. As a Mirage, he starts in the Lord class and can promote to either a Great Lord or a Conqueror. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' Chrom appears as a part of Robin's Final Smash, Pair Up to help deal damage. He also shows up during Robin's Palutena's Guidance. Chrom also appears in the reveal trailer for Robin and Lucina, lying on the floor defeated presumably by Captain Falcon. In the third set of DLC, Chrom was added as a Mii costume. At one point during development, Chrom was being developed as a fighter. However, he was scrapped due to his similarities to other Fire Emblem fighters. Trophy Descriptions *NA: Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King Marth. He leads a militia force called the Shepherds that protects Ylisse. Though he can get reckless when training—things end up broken—he can be counted on in the heat of battle. He and Robin combine their skills in Robin's Final Smash. *EU: The prince of the Halidom of Ylisse and a descendant of the Hero-King Marth. Chrom and his militia, the Shepherds, swear to protect the people of Ylisse. Despite being more than competent in battle, he's rather careless in training and always seems to be breaking things. He and Robin combine their skills in Robin's Final Smash. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Chrom appears as Roy's Echo Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Even though he is heavily based on Roy, he has certain moves based on Ike like his recovery. Like Lucina, Chrom has the damage dealt throughout the blade instead of at the hilt like Roy. He also lacks elementals to his attacks. Strangely, Chrom still appears in Robin's Final Smash. *Neutral Special - Flare Blade *Side Special - Double-Edge Dance *Up Special - Soaring Blade *Down Special - Counter *Final Smash - Awakening Aether Other appearances ''WarioWare Gold'' Chrom appears in WarioWare Gold, in one of 5-Volt's microgames. The player must select Chrom and move him to defeat the boss Victor before time runs out. ''Monster Hunter Frontier G'' An armor set based on Chrom's Lord outfit is featured in Monster Hunter Frontier G as part of a collaboration between Monster Hunter and Fire Emblem. ''Project X Zone 2'' Chrom is featured as a playable character in Project X Zone 2 where he is paired with Lucina. Chrom is one of the three Nintendo characters in the game the two other being Lucina and Fiora. References Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Lords Category:Royal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Mii Fighter Costumes Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Project X Zone characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Echo fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Major Nintendo characters